The Legend of John Cena: The Eternal Night
by Sonny619
Summary: After defeating Shahra, Cena thinks something evil is coming, and he right. In The Eternal Night, a new antagonist - "Heyman" has risen to power and is intent on resurrecting the Dark Master on The Night of Eternal Darkness.
1. Opening Titles, Some Night Huh

**The Legend of John Cena: The Eternal Night  
**

The Story begins with various drawn images layered on top of one another. Two moons amongst a cloudy landscape and the scene of a mountain range near a barren forest are seen to begin with. A path is then seen out of the forest, leading straight towards one lone mountain in the distance. The mountain itself looked like no ordinary mountain ever shaped; it had malicious carvings all around it and its tip to be the shape of a dragon's head, pointing towards the sky. A huge purple beam of energy is then seen being cast directly into its mouth from above.

Shahra: "My master returns."

Cena: "We're too late!"

The source of the purple light is then seen to be coming from Convexity, an air lock where a being known as the Dark Master was sealed away, prevented from causing destruction towards the world. John Cena - the titular hero of this tale - was seen combating Shahra - a vicious Dark wizard that stood to be at least four times his size - in a battle to determine whether the Dark Master would be freed - the fate of the world. Eventually, Cena overcame her with a concentrated burst of energy - a fury attack - that spawned a wide amount of the battle area. It eventually weakened Shahra, leaving her to turn into her original form. He stood over the scene with his travelling companion, named Zack Ryder, close by.

Cena: "She is just like me!"

The ground began to rumble and the portal that sealed the Dark Master then began to pull a force of gravity towards it.

Zack: "We gotta get out of here, NOW!"

Cena: "I can't leave her behind. I've got to save her!"

Zack: "What? Save the beast that's been trying to KILL US?"

Cena: "Yeah, but that wasn't her fault! She was being used by the Dark Master."

The gravity pull soon brought Shahra towards the stairs of the portal, bringing her straight inside the light. Without a moment to spare, Cena released his grip from the floor and went into the portal with her. After two seconds of tension, he re-emerged from the portal, carrying Shahra with his hands and flying away.

Cena: "Now we can go!"

Cena's face was shown to be confident as he flew away, but his face soon dropped when a whispered voice soon came into his hearing range.

?: "C-c-Cena... C-c-Cena..."

He turned back, looking at the battle area with a more melancholic look. The scene quickly re-emerged at the Wizards Temple at night. It turned out that the flashback was a dream that Cena was having.

Zack: "C-c-Cena..."

Cena awoke with a start, looking around at a calm evening sky ahead of him. From his right, Zack made his re-emergence.

Zack: "Hey Cena, some night huh? Beautiful."

Cena: "What is it you want, Zack?"

Zack: "Huh, why do I have to want something? I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-psycho-she-devil is gone."

Cena: "What? Shahra? What do you mean, Zack?"

Zack: "Whoa, calm down big fella. My gosh, you're awfully tense. Hmm, haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to Roddy Piper tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep."

Cena: "Zack, what happened?"

Zack: "Okay, are you ready?"

The scene fades to black and fades into a flashback showing Zack moving his way towards the Wizards Temple interior.

Zack: "I get up to get some fresh air... since I don't sleep much myself these days with, uh, the female-of-fright hanging about. Lo and behold, there she was sneaking out into the garden."

The scene then fades back to the present.

Zack: (shivering) "She gives me the creeps dude. Hear my teeth?"

Zack's teeth then clatter amongst the tips of his fingers, expressing his fear.

Cena: "Come on. We have to find her. It's dangerous for her to be outside the temple at night."

Cena makes his walk towards the interior, but Zack soon zoomed in front of his face, stopping him in his tracks.

Zack: "It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night. Besides, Bret Hart said you have to wait till your powers return..."cause you're weak"

Cena: "No time to argue. Come on."

Zack: "Ah..." (cough) "You'd be helpless without me..." (cough) "I'd better come with you."

Zack catches up with Cena and they both go through the Temple together. Their progress was halted when they came into another room, where the Guardians were seen sleeping together.

Triple H: "Hmmmmmph..."

With the obstacle at hand, Cena tilted his head towards Zack.

Cena: (whispering) "Quiet. We mustn't wake them."

Zack: (shouting) "What? I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

With not a moment to lose, Cena tiptoed his way across the room to the exit at the other side, being careful not to distract anyone in the process.

Shawn Michaels: (mumbling in his sleep) "Yes of course..."

Roddy Piper: (mumbling in his sleep) "In the truth of the matter..."

Finally, Cena reached the other side; he turned around, waited for Zack to catch up, and then they left the room together. Finally, Cena managed to catch up to Shahra.

Cena: "Shahra, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

Shahra: "You shouldn't have followed me, Cena."

Zack: "That's good enough for me. Let's go. Seeya! Huh."

Shahra: "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

Cena: "I'm just trying to understand."

Shahra: "I'm leaving, Cena. I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through... I can't stay."

Cena: "Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened."

Zack: "Huh, I do. Speak for yourself."

Cena: "Zack..."

Shahra: "No, Zack is right. And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Cena, your place is here. Your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

Cena: "Shahra... I don't want you to go."

Shahra: "Goodbye John Cena..."

Shahra then runs away, leaving the scene. Cena then shakes his head with disbelief now that she had made her departure.

Zack: "Now, can we finally get some sleep around here? I've been only sort of half-sleeping with one eye open for weeks now, alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain but I tell ya, it's taken a toll." (gesturing at one of his eyebrows) "Hey, was this twitch always there?"

He then drew his attention to Cena, whom at this point had both of his eyes half open, struggling to stand on all four feet.

Zack: "Cena? You OK buddy?"

Cena didn't answer. Instead, he collapsed on the floor as if he faced a fainting spell.

Zack: "Hey, I wanna sleep too, but I didn't mean NOW! Let's at least get inside - it's... it's dark out, man, and I don't like it."

Zack then zoomed his way towards Cena, trying to bring him back onto his feet.

Zack: "Hello? Anyone home? Yoohoo!"


	2. The Temple is Under Attack!

Cena regained his senses, but he didn't find himself at the Wizard Temple.

Instead, he saw himself in a strange area with floating rocks and stars around his field of view. He went to the end of the platform he stood on and looked down at the abyss below.

Cena: "Hello? Is anyone there?"

An aged voice is then heard from nowhere.

?: "Do not be frightened, young one. You are not alone."

Cena: "Who are you? What is this place?"

?: "I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out."

With an uncertain glance, Cena took several steps back towards the center of the platform. Not long after he stopped, he then heard several whispers around the empty space, steadily increasing in volume until it became an unbearable display of noise.

Cena: "Make it stop!"

Time froze in front of him, causing the rocks nearby to freeze in mid-air.

Cena used some of the rocks to cross over to another platform, and as he did, time unfroze.

Cena: "How did that happen?"

?: "The Great Wizard can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself. Learn to master this ability, and you would be able to see things almost before they happen. But... use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care."

Cena nodded with understanding.

Eventually, he reached a platform with a red light casting out of it. He glided towards it and leant his head towards the glow

?: "You seemed to have abandoned your true calling. It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements. Yet, you possess not."

Cena: "I haven't been able to use my abilities for some time now."

?: "Yes. Right now your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken them."

Cena then stepped into the light and allowed it to channel through his body.

?: "Clear your mind Cena, and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up and release the firestorm within you!"

Within the confined space, Cena unleashed a fire element fury. It resulted

with his body being engulfed by flames, albeit causing no harm to him whatsoever.

?: "Excellent Cena! You're a natural. But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me you have command of it.

After several tests concerning combat with the element of fire, Cena found himself inside a temple at the end of the passage of platforms. Blue kelp was seen waving around in the air in the hallway leading to the interior, which was seen to be a large room with a blue projecting light in the middle. He headed directly for that light, looking into it like he did with the fire platform.

?: "You have done well... and now, it is time for you to return. But be careful Cena, the enemy approaches."

Cena: "Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!"

?: "You shall know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out..."

An image of a great tree in a forest is seen through the viewing pedestal.

The scene then restored itself to the Wizard Temple's guardian, where Zack is still seen around Cena's side, trying to get him back onto his feet.

Zack: "Hello? Hello, hello, hello? Anyone home? Hello? Hello?"

Zack then awakened, bringing his head up, standing back on his feet and observing his surroundings.

Cena: "Something is happening Zack. I can't explain it."

Zack: "No kidding. While you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen."

The sound of explosions were heard from the distance.

Cena: (whispering) "What is that?"

A bomb then landed its way not far from the pair, causing them both to stumble back - Cena rolling backwards and Zack landing chest first into one of the nearby dragon statues before falling to the ground on his back.

Cena: "What's happening?"

Cena looked up, and above the mushroom growths at the top of the Temple's garden he witnessed a flock of Dreadwings flying their way towards the scene. More bombs were thrown, this time sending down boulders to seal the path from the Temple that they initially used to get out.

Cena: "The Temple is under attack! The others are still sleeping; we need to get back!"

Zack: "Are you crazy? Do you want to run towards the danger?"

Cena: "We're going to have to find another way in. Come on!"

Zack: "Ugh... I liked you better when you were sleepin'."

And so they both ran towards another path to find a way back to the Temple.

Cena then found himself at a rocky platform near the entrance to the temple. There, he saw several ape soldiers fighting Bret Hart at a nearby balcony. He tossed one enemy over the side, only to be greeted with four more from behind, in which he countered with a stream of fire from his Hands and one of which getting kicked into a pillar. Six more soldiers then made their arrival, causing him to jump into the air as they landed by means of bombs. A fireball was then seen landing towards the ground, causing them to back away and give Bret Hart room to land. He used a tail whip to counter two of which, turned around and noticed another one of the apes from behind; it quickly ran away from Bret. From behind him, six more soldiers landed and he continued to fight them, using fire to cause them to back away. But all too soon, the apes had him cornered on the path between the Temple and the balcony.

Cena: "BRET!"

Bret Hart: "Get down here, young one!"

Just after he finished his sentence, one of the apes lunged towards him, knocking his head back.

Bret Hart: "We need your help!"

Bret then focused on attacking the enemies around him by means of using his head to melee them. During that time, Cena glided his way down towards the

balcony. From nearby, an Assassin wearing thick armor and riding on a Dreadwing paid attention to the action.

Assassin: (muffled) "Focus your attention on the Great Wizard!"

Cena made his landing and turned around to face Bret, still with apes surrounding him. From behind the purple dragon came more apes through the bomb transportation; upon noticing him, the apes surrounding Bret then departed and made their way towards him instead. Bret quickly aided by using a fire fury to not only wipe the platform clear, but also knocking over several pillars, separating the two wizards.

After fighting more apes, the Assassin came flying into view.

zack: (terrified) "You're on your own with this one, fella."

Cena: "This one? How is that different from the last one? Or the one before that?"

Assassin: "Prepare to die!"

Cena: "Huh?

Zack: "He said something about preparing to die. Either that or he wants you to repair a pie. Yeah... no... yeah."

The duel with the Assassin commenced.

Cena easily overcame the Assassin, but he didn't perish.

Assassin: (still incomprehensible) "You haven't seen the last of me!"

And so the Assassin flew away from the scene and the attacks on the Temple came to a stop.

Zack: "I'm just gonna assume you said it was great meeting you and have a nice day... in which case we thank you."

Bret managed to re-emerge from the temple, looking out to the scene ahead.

Bret Hart: "Is everyone alright?"

Cena and Zack made their way across the pathway towards him.

Bret Hart: "Where's Shahra?"

Both Cena and zack looked towards each other, before turning to Bret ready to explain everything.


	3. Tales of the Chronicler

Cena and Bret were seen at the Pool of Visions, the latter trying to sense Shahra's location.

Cena: "See anything Bret?"

Bret Hart: "No... I can't see where Shahra has gone... just Darkness..."

Zack: "Wait. Shahra... Darkness... aren't they the same thing?"

Bret Hart: "What's this? Something is coming into focus."

Through the pool, an image is seen of Cena standing in front of a giant tree.

Bret Hart: "This is peculiar. I see you... at the base of a great tree... amidst a lake of midst and gloom..."

Cena: (excited) "A tree? I've seen that tree... in my dreams! Only..." (somber) "They usually feel more like nightmares."

Bret Hart: "Young one, you've been keeping secrets. What is it you see in these dreams of yours?"

Cena: "I'm sorry Bret. I thought they would go away. But they only get worse."

Bret Hart: "Relax, Cena. Think."

Cena then sealed his eyes shut as he recollected his thoughts.

Cena: "I keep seeing... a mountain draped in shadow... a face of stone between two moons and darkness."

Triple H: "The Mountain of Malefor."

The Dojo room illuminated with a flash of lightning upon the mention of the location.

Zack: (looking excited) "Whoa! Am I the only one that thought that was weird?"

Cena: "There was another, but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once. And there was a voice calling himself 'the Chronicler'. That's when I saw the tree."

Triple H: "Impossible!"

Zack: (still looking excited) "Yeah, no kidding! There isn't even a storm."

Shawn Michaels: "The Chronicler?"

Zack: "What? Don't encourage him."

Roddy Piper: "I don't believe it either! I've not heard that name in ages."

Bret Hart: "Nor has anyone. But there is no way that Cena could have known, This is fascinating."

Cena: "Who is the Chronicler?"

Bret Hart: "The Chronicler is an ancient wizard of immeasurable wisdom, though I've only heard stories. In fact I've had my doubts as to the legitimacy of the tales. Yet now, I am left to wonder."

Triple H: "As are we all. But if it is true, it is unsettling that the re-emergence of the Chronicler would coincide with an attack on the Temple, not to mention these other visions that Cena was having."

Bret Hart: "Yes, very. Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom."

Zack: "Oh goody! I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without any more doom!"

All five wizards and the Zack were seen outside the temple, looking out towards the Celestial Moons and their position in the sky.

Roddy Piper: "It was only a matter of time, Bret. We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon."

Bret Hart: "Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment. This evening has brought about many unexplained things."

Shawn Michaels: "We may not have time, Bret. The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh."

Zack: "If 'nigh' means soon, I'm outta here."

Triple H: "Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the King know of Cena's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise."

Zack: (mimicking Triple H) "Demise..." (chuckles) "Hate to be you!"

Zack turned around to face the guardians, noticing that they were all giving him a cold stare.

Zack: "What? You guys need to lighten up!"

Bret Hart: "I'm afraid Triple H is right. As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and... watch our worst fears unfold before us."

Zack: "Exactly. We need a good hiding place."

Bret Hart: "Roddy, you and Shawn must go to the mainland to learn what news you can. Triple H, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor. I shall stay back and search for Shahra. These are dangerous times for a wizards to be wandering about."

Cena looked up to Bret with a melancholic glance.

Bret Hart: "May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe in these dark times."

Cena: "What should I do, Bret?"

Bret Hart: "Young one, you must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dream. If the stories of the Chronicler are true... there may be hope for us yet. And I think I know where to begin."

Various drawn images are seen of the wizards dispersing across the region; they eventually focused on Cena flying his way along a meandering river towards a forest in the distance.

Bret Hart: "There is an Ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place untouched by civilisation."

The depths of the forest are revealed, along with traces of the river's flow through it and various monsters hiding among the trees.

Bret Hart: "The waters there are poisonous as well as the creatures who are nuturfied but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts."

The final image showed Bret waiting at the Temple's balcony.

Bret Hart: "I shall be waiting for you here at the Temple when your task is complete."

It didn't take long for Cena and Zack to make their arrival at the Grove.

Zack: "Oh yes, lovely. He always sends us to the nicest places."

Cena: "Come on Zack, it's not that bad."

They both look at their surroundings. Various glowing shifty eyes were seen hidden among the silhouettes of the surrounding flora.

Zack: (terrified) "Well sure, if you'd ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness, which sounds lovely by the

way! Oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"

Cena: "You're psyched. Let's go."

And so, they both start to venture their way through the forest.

After a brief amount of time travelling, the pair found themselves near a clearing.

Cena: "What are we doing here? I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. I think we're lost."

Zack, however was seen paying more attention to a set of butterflies hovering around the scene.

Zack: "Hey, have you tried these yet? Hmmm... they're delish."

He then proceeded to eat a pair as they flew towards him.

Zack: "Mmmm... come on, try some."

Cena: "Zack, don't eat that. You don't even know what it is!"

Zack: (belching) "Nonsense... they're perfectly edible."

They both advanced further into the clearing, only to come to a stop when a voice was heard nearby.

?: "Alright, maggots. Time to spread out."

In front of them, they both witnessed a flock of dog-like pirates wandering nearby.

Leader: "Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a Skurvywing. The Shield only wants prize fighters this time, and double the bounty for the one who captures Arrrborick!"

During this time, Cena and Zack took hiding behind a nearby tree root.

Cena: "Hey, this isn't right. Bret said this place was uninhabited. We must have taken a wrong turn."

Cena then proceeds to head back the way he came.

Zack: "All those in favor of turning back?"

In the middle of Zack's sentence, Cena faced another fainting spell. The sound of his body colliding with the floor attracted the pirates' attention.

Leader: "Aye! It came from over there. Go see what it is."

Zack then hovered his way towards Cena, his face showing concern for not only the Cena's move, but also for a coming reaction from feeding on the Grove's butterflies.

Zack: "Oh..." (burp) "Not now!"

Unable to hold himself together, Zack released his grip from around his mouth and unleashed one loud and lengthy belch.

Zack: "Buuuurrrrhhhh!"

The pirates then came closer towards the root; Zack had no choice but to hover towards them.

Zack: (sheepish) "Uh... so... how is everyone today?"

Minion: "Ha ha, the little brat isn't much bigger than a bog-rat!"

Sparx: "Hey, who are you calling a brat you crazy-eyed mangy drool mutt?"

Zack's reaction just caused the minions to jump on the spot with rage.

Zack: "Uh-oh..."

Leader: "Get him!"

The minions started to chase after Zack in retaliation.

Zack: "MOMMY!"


	4. The Power of Ice & Captured!

The next vision that Cena saw was the same mystical area in which he first met the Chronicler and regained his fire power. An immediate difference was felt as he stood on his feet - a chilled draft strong enough to make him shiver on the spot.

Cena: "It's cold here..."

He quickly gained his composure and glided his way towards the same platform where he obtained the fire breath from, only this time the pool of light had a blue aura shining around it and snow drifted around it.

Cena: "Chronicler? Are you there? I've done what you've asked of me, but I'm afraid I'm lost."

Chronicler: "As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost. Calm yourself Cena, and cool your thoughts."

Cena stepped into the light, channelling its energy through his body.

Chronicler: "Do not let your fire control you. There are other elements at play here. The power of ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it... expand!"

Cena then performed an Ice Fury within the confined space, resulting in him being covered with a chilled aura around his body.

Chronicler: "I knew you'd remember. Life seeks out balance, young dragon, and one who can master fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger."

After facing several tests with his new power, Cena eventually made his way to the same temple where he departed the area from before. He instantly made his way to the blue projecting light in the middle.

Cena: "Okay. Now what? What is it you want me to do? I think I'm entitled to know what's happening."

Chronicler: "You already know what is happening... of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more that you must understand."

The viewing pedestal projected a vision in front of Cena.

The resulting vision was one of the Mountain of Malefor in its full glory.

Cena: "I've seen this place before. It frightens me."

Chronicler: "This is an evil place, Cena. It is called the Mountain of Malefor, asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name."

At the tip of the mountain came a group of apes, led by their monstrous king, named Paul Heyman with a glowing green eye, a broad staff in his hand and gray hairs showing elsewhere.

Heyman: "The Well of Souls!"

Cena then awakened, only to find himself at the edge of the river, far away from the clearing that he was in before. He brought himself up on his feet and looked around for any trace of Zack.

Cena: "Zack? Zack? Zack, where are you?"

Almost instantly, Zack made his appearance from behind a tall rock, with the group of pirates still chasing after him.

Zack: (panting) "Cena, I'm outta shape."

The pirates then slowed down and stood directly in front of the pair.

Leader: "What have we here? Arrr first catch of the day!"

Cena and Zack turned to each other, knowing what must be done in order to vanquish the pirates.

After much pirate combat and exploration of the Grove, Cena and Zack found themselves at a thicket deep within the forest. Standing right in the middle of it was a lone willow tree with a red aura surrounding it.

Zack: "Is that your dumb tree? It's beautiful. Can we go now?"

Cena: "This feels like the right place, but... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here."

Zack: "Wonderful. I'm gonna go wait over there... you know, give you a few minutes. Or maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on or a rainbow you can talk to..."

Zack hovered away from the scene, leaving Cena alone as he continued to glance at the tree.

Cena: "Hello? I'm here. Give me a sign or... something."

The tree then sunk into the river with a roar; that soon caught Zack's attention as he too witnessed the scene. From the tree's place came a titan formed entirely out of wood and leaves, standing at a monstrous height in comparison to the Wizard and his friend.

Zack: "Uh, it's my turn to pass out. You're on your own, buddy."

True to his words, Zack drifted towards the ground, obviously doing a fake faint.

Cena: "Oh brother."

Cena was left to focus on the wooden monster, which then proceeded to pound on its chest and roar at him. There was no choice but to fight it.

After one phase of the fight, the monster pounded on its chest and kicked Cena to a platform above the water. It tried to send its fists down towards the wizard, but he quickly evaded by stepping onto more platforms positioned higher from each other, the second one in which he jumped on having him to hang onto the edge and pull himself up. Eventually he reached a wider clearing high above the river, and when he turned around to witness it, he was greeted by the monster's face. Further depletion of the monster's energy caused it to temporarily bring its head down... only to re-emerge and climb onto the same platform that Cena was on.

Cena: "Waaargh! This doesn't look good!"

Finally, the monster was weakened. It was left to hop on the ground, clutching one of its feet in pain, before falling from the platform into the water. At the same time, Zack re-emerged from his "fake faint".

Zack: (exasperated) "What the... oh, you killed it! We came all this way so you could kill it?"

It didn't take long for Zack to hover his way towards Cena's position.

Zack: (mockingly) "Cenaaa... I am the mighty tree... calling you from across the voiiiid. Journey hither and vanquish meeee."

Cena: "Yeah, I don't think I was supposed to do that. Wait... you don't suppose that was the Chronicler?"

?: "Alas!"

The call caused the pair to turn in the direction of a group of pirates along with their captain - presuming to be The Shield.

Roman Reigns: "It's the Great wizard who's been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove. You've been quite a nuisance to us."

Dean Ambrose reacted with a series of roars and a hyperactive nod from his head.

Zack: "Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?"

Seth Rollins: "If I were you I'd shut my mouth... I won't say it again!"

Cena: "Zack, maybe you should stay out of this one."

Roman Reigns: "Yes, mind yourselves. To answer your earlier question... no! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is. That was Arborick, and he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament! And now it's ruined."

Cena: "Gosh. I really feel bad about that."

Roman Reigns: "Oh really, no need for remorse... you'll do just fine."

Zack: "What does he mean by that?"

Several drawn images are then seen, showing Cena getting knocked out cold from an overpowering sword attack by Dean Ambrose. The Shield then took him inside their boat on a pole, his legs tied around it and his body left to hang upside down. The boat then sailed towards a larger vessel, where it is assumed that this would be where the "tournament" will happen.


	5. It's Hurtin' Time

The scene then shows Cena and Zack inside a prison cell; the former was seen pacing around the room while the latter...

Zack: (singing) "Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home, wawawawawa..."

Cena: "Zack, must you do that?

Zack: "Well, maybe I must I do that. And you know, it might just be crazy enough to work." (singing) "Come on Cena, put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me!"

Cena reacted with a shake of the head before continuing to pace the room.

Zack: "Let the joy come pouring down and rain on me and you. Hmph hmph hmph... can't you feel it? Hmph, hmph... can't you just feel the love in the room tonight? Hmph, hmph..."

Cena was left to pace his way towards the door of his cell, and as he looked out to the corridors, he ended up noting a familiar friend come into his view.

Cena: (excited) "Alberto!"

Alberto: "Cena? Is that really you old friend?"

Cena: "It's me. Where are we? Can you get us out?"

Alberto: (whispering) "You are on The Shield's ship, and will likely be made to compete in the arena fights, like the other prisoners. I, too, am prisoner here, as are many of my Family. But we are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to the scavengers."

Cena: "Alberto, you have to get us out."

Alberto: "Shhh! We'll talk later. Someone is coming."

Alberto then left the scene back the way he came. And from the other side of the corridor, The Shield made their appearance as several minions nearby.

Roman Reigns: "I trust your living quarters are to your liking?"

Zack: "I don't know. My room mate could be more fun though."

Seth Rollins: "I thought I told ya to be quiet, fool!" (at Cena) "And You, get ready to fight! It's hurtin' time baby!"

The Shield then made their departure from the viewpoint of the pair.

Zack: "I really, I mean, more than really, hate those guys."

The minions then approached the door to the cell, ready to escort Cena out. Fellmuth Arena was a packed circular one, with minions filling the decks above the fighting area and The Shield occupying a throne directly opposite the arena entrance. The crowd was cheering madly, ready to embrace whatever would happen down below.

Roman Reigns: "Fiends and felons! Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome... to the first event of the evening! Tonight we bring you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"

Seth Rollins: "Enough of this jibba jabber! Let's bring on the pain!"

Roman Reigns: "Introducing a man both rare and powerful... a man of might and magic! Prepare yourselves and feast your eyes... on John Cena the GREAT WIZARD!"

The arena gates were opened and Cena and Zack stepped towards the fighting area.

Zack: "Wow! If we weren't about to die, I'd say this is pretty neat."

Minion: "Oh, he's no wizard! Just a whelpling!"

Cena: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Zack: "Ah, that's the butterflies in your stomach. Huh, trust me, I know."

Finally they were settled onto the playing field.

Roman Reigns: "And his opponent... you've seen them before, and loved them! We offer you none other than the twins of terror themselves, the Blundertails!"

The Blundertails arrived into the arena, shown to be two pirates each riding a scorpion with a cannon mounted onto its tail. One of which swiped its pincers towards Cena, whom quickly jumped back before he could get hurt.

The fight was over not long after it started - Cena overcame the Blundertails and the audience applauded his efforts.

Zack: "Great crowd, huh? I wonder if I can get 'em to do the wave..."

Roman Reigns: "Well done, well done indeed. Step forward, little wizard, and receive your glory."

Before Cena could make as much of a step towards The Shield, he suddenly fainted once again.

Seth Rollins: "You waiting for someone to move for you boy? Don't just stand there, this is no puppet show!"

Zack: "Oh no, not again!"

Zack then hovered around the fighting area as the audience started to retaliate with frustration.

Zack: "Don't worry! There's nothing to see here! It's all under control. And allow me to entertain you with the healing power of love while we wait. Um... um... Swing low... I don't hear ya, come on. Swing low, sweet, what's the matter with you all? You stink!"

Zack retaliated by folding his arms with disgust, but he quickly showed panic as one of the arena cannons launched fire on him. He barely dodged it however.

Meanwhile, Cena faced another vision; he made a return to the same mystical area where he re-obtained his fire and ice breaths and came to a stop at a pool of light, which was seen glowing with a green aura.

Chronicler: "You've come far, young one."

Cena: "What? Bret said you would help, but you've only led me on a path to nowhere."

Chronicler: "Our path through life is not always the path we choose. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us... and it is out destiny to follow it. Wherever it may lead."

Cena responded with an understanding yet insecure shake of the head before stepping into the light.

Chronicler: "Be steady Cena, and use the power of the earth to feel your way."

Another fury attack was unleashed, with a rupture of clovers and small leaves surrounding him as he pulled it off. The energy was unleashed, leaving his body to have a green glow around it.

Chronicler: "The power of earth and nature is a mighty one, for as the earth moves, so does everything with it. Be mindful as you wield it.

After a series of tests concerning the earth ability, Cena soon found himself once again at the temple right at the end of the path.

Cena: "I want to know what is happening. I've done what you've asked of me and followed your path."

Chronicler: "Yes, but a time will come when you will have to choose your own path... and you are not ready. Open your eyes..."

Cena halted feet away from the viewing pedestal and another vision was shown.

The vision showed several drawn images of the apes advancing towards the Mountain of Malefor and the Celestial Moons coming closer together.

Cena: "Why are they going towards it?"

Chronicler: "It is their calling. The black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches."

Cena: "What is the Night of Eternal Darkness?"

Chronicler: "It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse... that shrouds our world in darkness. The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow... stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain... if only for a short while. And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me... in the Celestial caves of the White Isle."

Cena awakened back in his cell, only to be greeted with Seth Rollins at the door.

Seth Rollins: "Get up, lazy fool! It's time to bruise, not time to snooze! I... you know, I-I can't even look at you. You disgust me."

Zack: "Hey... you and me both, pal-y."

Seth Rollins: "Don't touch me!"


	6. Fan Mail & The Escape

The arena was packed again for the next fight, and The Shield have already taken their positions to witness it.

Roman Reigns: "Are you ready for more?"

The audience provided a loud cheer in response.

Roman Reigns: "Then without further ado, please give a hAAAArrrty welcome... to John Cena the wizard!"

Cena and Zack both made their arrival into the fighting area.

Roman Reigns: "And his opponent... needing little introduction..."

Seth Rollins: "The captain of crunch... the prince of pain himself..."

Roman Reigns: "The one and only... RAVAGE RIDER!"

Ravage Rider was shown to be a small flying vessel standing to be roughly twice The Shield's size. Cannons and flamethrowers were seen armed onto its sides.

Once again, Cena overcame the battle and they were greeted to a brash applause.

Zack: (to Cena) "We totally rule. Maybe now we can ask for a room upgrade!"

All too quickly, Cena and Zack were thrown back into their cell.

Zack: "Can we at least order some room service?"

Cena: "Zack, we need to get out of here. Something terrible is going to happen."

Zack: "I know. If I don't get some food I am gonna freak out!"

A brief pause for thought occurred.

Zack: "I got it! Why don't you shoot some sparkly magic outta your face and blow the gate up?"

Cena responded with a shake of the head. But before anything else could happen, Alberto appeared at the door.

Alberto: "Cena, you are in danger. I have a message for you from another prisoner. Here, take it."

Alberto gave Cena a scroll for him to read.

Zack: "Yahoo! Fan mail!"

Cena then proceeds to read it.

Cena: _**"Dear friend, **_

_**There are whispers going about the ship... Word of your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy. They say that the King himself has placed a bounty on you... and all of the wizards. These are dark times. But know this, you have allies. I look forward to the day when we can meet. **_

_**Sheamus of Avalar."**_

Zack: "That was thoughtful. I particularly like the part about the dark times and the danger."

Just then, a minion appeared in front of the door.

Minion: "It's show time..."

And so, it was another return to the arena for Cena and Zack.

Roman Reigns: "Guests of the arena! We have exciting news for you regarding one of our combatants. Shall we bring him out?"

Cena and Zack advanced to the fighting area.

Roman Reigns: "There is a rumor about that this little wizard may be of great importance. What say you, wizard? What greatness can you offer?"

Seth Rollins: "The only thing great you'll be showing us is GREAT PAIN!"

Roman Reigns: "Bring out the Executioner!"

The Executioner was shown to be a gladiator clad in yellow armor and red tunic, and holding a crimson-tinted sword in one hand and a shield matching its armor in the other. It pointed its sword towards Cena and laughed at him mockingly.

Not surprisingly, Cena overcame the might of the Executioner and won another battle.

Roman Reigns: "Well, well. It appears we are amongst greatness. This little wizard has defeated everything we've thrown at him."

The audience started to howl loudly.

Roman Reigns: "But fret not, oh faithful fans. Tonight, we have a special bonus match!"

Zack: "Cool, a bonus match!"

Roman Reigns: "John Cena the wizard versus... the former queen of conquer herself... Shahra!"

Cena turned around and saw Shahra at the arena entrance. His first response was a shake of the head with disbelief.

Shahra advanced into the arena, ready to make her assault.

Zack: "AAH! I told you she was evil. Heheh... look, my eye's twitching again."

True to Zack's words, one of his eyes was seen twitching with tension. The audience, however, were amused by the clash of the two wizards, both seen circling each other.

Shahra: "Just like old times, huh Cena?"

Cena: "Shahra, I'm not going to fight you."

Shahra: "Relax. I'm just trying to put on a show for the crowd while we figure out what to do."

Zack: "Don't trust her. She wants to kill me!"

The sound of a roar was then heard over the arena. Several dreadwings were seen flying towards the scene dropping a stream of bombs, causing the arena to be shrouded in a cloak of dust.

Cena: "W-what's happening?" (cough, cough)

Zack proceeded to head around the sides of the arena in panic.

Zack: "I want out... I want out..."

All too quickly, Zack soon found himself looking directly at the face of a passing dreadwing.

Zack: "I want in... I want in!"

Rubble started to fall around the arena. In that time, Cena tried to search for Shahra amongst the dust.

Shahra: "Get away from me! Help!"

He finally noticed her, but she was being carried away by a dreadwing.

Cena: "SHAHRA!"

Before he could react, Zack returned to his side.

Zack: "Cena! This way! There's an opening!"

And so they both leave the arena together.

During their escape from the scene, the pair found themselves at a landing outside the ship. Down below were dreadwings flying away, and ahead of them were leaking gas pipes placed between wooden planks gracing the ship's lower deck.

Cena: "I think things just got more complicated."

Zack: "Good. I was afraid that escaping the burning ship would be too easy."

During their traversal of the ship, the pair found themselves approaching Alberto, whom at the time was seen standing outside a cell containing his Family inside.

Cena: " Alberto, the ship's under attack! We have to get off this thing!"

Alberto: (panicked) "Cena! Please, my companions are still being held prisoner and the chamber gates are locked! We'll need to find a way to open them.

Cena: "Okay. Sit tight. I'll come back for you."

Cena opened the chamber gates by sealing various gas pipes above the prison doors, causing a machine nearby to explode. All the prison doors were opened, allowing Alberto and his companions to escape by a small boat nearby.

Cena: "Okay Alberto, you're safe. Get far away from here.

Alberto: "Merci, mon frere, thank you very much. I hope we can meet again, perhaps under better circumstances, hmm?"

Cena responded with a nod.

Cena: "Good luck Alberto Del Rio."

The boat departed, taking Alberto and his party away into the distance.

Zack: "Hey, that guy just gave me an idea! Why don't we get off the burning boat?!"

Cena: "Not yet. We need a map to a place called the White Isle, and I think I know where we can find one."

Zack: "You know I hate you, right?"

Upon further exploring the burning ship, Cena and Zack found themselves in a treasure horde on a lower deck.

Cena: "Whoa, look at all this stuff."

Zack: "Oh, sure. Take your time. Look around. It's not like we're about to plummet to our DEATHS in a heap of FLAMING..."

Cena: "Alright, you've made your point. Let's find the map."

Zack: "One step ahead of you buddy."

Zack gestured to a sea chart on a nearby desk, but before they could look at it properly... a familiar figure came into earshot – The Shield.

Roman Reigns: "Well... if it isn't the purple menace. We hope you weren't... thinking of leaving."

Seth Rollins: "Yeah! We've got a score to settle, CHUMP!"

Zack: "Hey! Who are you calling chump?"

Seth Rollins: "You, fool! You!"

Roman Reigns: "It's astounding, the amount of trouble you've managed to cause."

Cena: "You've only brought it on yourselves."

Seth Rollins: (to Dean Ambrose) "You gonna let him talk to you that way, doodle-brain?"

Amusingly, Dean Ambrose reacted with a childish nod.

Seth Rollins: "Shut up, fool! Fire the cannon!"

Dean Ambrose tried to attack Cena, but the wizard overcame every attack thrown at him and weakened the pirate captain. But not long after knocking him down, he came back on both feet. He used his cannon arm to blast open a nearby window

Roman Reigns: "This is where we part ways."

Seth Rollins: "So long, CHUMPS!"

The Shield jumped out of the window and somehow flew his way away from the scene.

Cena: "What the...? How is that even possible?"

Zack: "We can't just let them get away. We're going after them, right?"

Cena turned to Zack with a raised eyebrow.

Zack: "Wait... did I just say that out loud?"

Cena and Zack were seen chasing after The Shield as they went through the pirate fleet. But the chase soon came to a stop when one of the ships fired a set of cannons towards the wizard; he rolled away from one, swerved from another and completely slowed down to evade a third.

The pair finally caught up with him on a circular deck among the fleet.

Seth Rollins: "SUCKA, you just don't know when to quit!"

Zack: "Then you don't know us very well. I quit all the time!"

Cena turned to zack with an irritated leer.

Zack: "Sorry... I thought that was gonna sound cooler..."

After a final bout, Cena managed to weaken Dean Ambrose to the point that he staggered his way towards the edge of the platform and fell from the edge into the waters below. But Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins managed to keep dry and hovered their way towards the platform's edge.

Seth Rollins: "That ain't nothin'. We don't need him to take out this punk! I pity the fool that messes with us! Welcome to the world of hurt!"

Zack retaliated by punching Seth Rollins, causing him to fall from the pedestal he was on and fall to the floor before passing out.

Zack: "Hooo-aah! That felt good!"

Roman Reigns reacted by fleeing the scene before the same could be done to him. His reaction left Cena to turn to Zack, who just responded with a shrug. Finally, they both left the scene and the fleet altogether.

Zack: "Did... did you see me back there? I was like... BAM! And he was all... oof! Which reminds me... where are we going?"

Cena: "I didn't get a very long look at the map, but there's gotta be some sort of landmark."

Zack: "Sure. I'll just keep my eyes peeled for the flashing sign that says SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE."

Suddenly, Cena started to face another fainting spell, causing him to drop from the sky towards the water.

Zack: "Oh no... Please tell me you're just pulling over to go to the bathroom!"

Concerned for his safety, he hovered down towards the water.

In a series of illustrations, Cena was seen crashing straight into the water, now completely passed out. He could have been left to sink deep into the ocean had it not been for a passing whale-turtle creature nearby. It surfaced above the water with the wizard on its back and sailed towards an island on the horizon.


	7. The Chronicler & The First Great Wizard

As the turtle surfed across the ocean, Cena faced a vision of himself back at the mystical area once more. The pool of light at the start of the path had a yellow tint this time around.

Cena: (to himself) "Something's not right."

He then approached the pool.

Cena: (louder) "Why is it so dark here? Can you hear me? Is anyone there? I want to know what has happened to Shahra!"

From above the archway leading away from the area, a lightning flash was seen.

Chronicler: "A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young one. You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity."

Taking the words into account, Cena stepped into the yellow light.

Chronicler: "Surrender to its erratic nature. Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movement... then unleash it... willingly."

He then unleashed an electric fury attack inside the confined space, resulting in his body giving out electric sparks when done.

Chronicler: "This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature. Trust your instincts, Cena."

Several tests were underdone with the electric power, and after he was done, Cena made his way towards the temple at the end of the path.

Cena: "Okay, I've completed your test. What do I do next? How can I find you? Are you there?"

No response.

Cena: "Great, now the voice inside of my head is ignoring me. Maybe I'll just take a peek."

He looked into the viewing pedestal, where another vision is seen.

Inside the mouth of the Well of Souls, Shahra was seen being taken towards a group of apes, tied to a chain. Obviously leading the apes at the other side of the room, was the King Heyman himself.

King Heyman: "So... the traitor returns!"

Shahra: "You can't go through with this, Heyman!"

Heyman: "Hahaha! Nothing can prevent this. We are merely here to welcome our Master back into the realm and join him at his side. But fear not, Shahra. You've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back. And if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand. Long have we waited! Long have we suffered! "But soon, our Master will return... and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes... and we shall have our revenge!"

Meanwhile, the whale-turtle had already dropped off Cena and Zack at a deserted beach. The sky itself was tinted a dark blue.

Zack: "Goodbye, freaky little turtle monster! Goodbye, goodbye, thanks for everything!"

At this point, Cena awakened and brought himself back onto his feet.

Cena: "What happened?"

Zack: "Well, let's see... you've been hearing voices in your head and have led us all over the place... which is good because we're having so much fun."

The pair then proceeded to walk towards the back of the beach.

Zack: "And now we're stranded on an enchanted island and I just can't wait to see what happens next!"

They both stop at the opening to a cave.

Cena: (somber) "Wait... I think we're here."

Zack: "Oh, goodie."

After getting through the cave and passing the surrounding areas, Cena and Zack found themselves at the entrance to a temple, bearing a large courtyard and two wizards statues near the front door.

Voice: (echoed) "Sacred Threshold... Hallowed Ground... Pathways Unfold... Lost is Found... Prove your Worth with Quick Desire... Ice and Earth, Electric... Fire..."

Zack: "What the... now I'm hearing voices."

Cena: "What does that mean?"

Zack: "How would I know? Wait! I'm having a thought!" (pause) "Nope, nope, yeah... nope... never mind. I lost it. I got nothing."

Cena: "We must have missed something. Come on. Let's look around."

A series of tests concerning Cena's breaths were undergone. Before long, he encountered a white pool of light inside the temple.

Cena: "Hold on. I think we found it." (yelling) "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Zack: (to Cena) "Hey, if there is... could we... you know, not wake it up? Because everything we've met so far has tried to kill us."

Voice: "Expose your heart to summon ghost... then face alone what you fear most."

Zack: "I knew it! This place wants us dead! We should've turned back while we had a chance!"

Cena: "I need to do this, Zack."

Cena walked closer to the light.

Zack: "Yeah? Go ahead. Expose your heart and see what happens."

But before Cena could step into the light, Zack quickly zoomed in front of him.

Zack: "Wait! Don't do it! You can't leave me behind in the whacky moon temple... with all the whispering walls and the crawly thingies!

They wanna make me part of their freak show!"

Cena didn't listen. He stepped into the light and was transported to the top of the temple, where he came face to face with the Elemental wizard - a wizard that mostly resembled Shahra's adult form but instead of having black scales, it continuously changed color.

After battling the wizard - and overpowering it - another door inside the temple was opened. Cena and Zack approached its entrance.

Zack: "You go first."

Cena did just that. As they both approached the room, they were greeted by a giant hourglass in the middle of the room and hundreds of books stacked upon shelves gracing its walls.

Zack: "Ooooh... what's this?"

Zack flew over to the hourglass.

Zack: "I think it's a magic wishing lamp." (whispering) "Hello? Genie? You in there?"

Cena: "This is incredible! The entire history of the wizard race... it looks like it's all here."

?: "It is. Well, most of it."

At the sound of the voice, Zack backed away from the hourglass.

Zack: (in awe) "Did you hear that? It spoke to me!"

From the other side of the room, there came a gray, aged wizard donning a cuff around its neck, a navy cloak around his body and a belt with a pocket storing scrolls.

?: "The records in this hall date back to the beginning of time... nearly."

Cena: "The Chronicler!"

Chronicler: "Yes, Cena. It is I... and I've been waiting for you."

Zack: "Oh, well... I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We got a little held up back there... with the, uh... well, you know... RIDDLES OF DOOM!"

Chronicler: "It was a necessary evil. I had to be sure, Cena." (pause) "I haven't had any visitors... in my solitude... for over a thousand years."

Zack: "Shocker! Try getting rid of the psychedelic wizard outside!"

Cena: "You've been here for that long?

Chronicler: "Oh yes. But I have my books... and I watch and wait... and listen for things to come... and then add them to the books of time. You are also written in the books, though... many pages are still left incomplete."

Cena: "I am? Can I see?"

Chronicler: "Of course you can. This one is yours. Look."

A book floated down and opened up in mid-air. Cena approached it and began reading it.

Various drawn images are seen in the book, the first of which showing an image of Heyman and those following that concerning a past raid on the Wizard Temple.

Chronicler: "You've seen this person before."

Cena: "Why is he in my book?"

Chronicler: "It was Heyman who led the raid of the temple the night of your birth... when Bret rescued you..."

Cena: "...and when they took Shahra's."

Chronicler: "Yes... that was most unfortunate."

Another image showed a younger looking Zack playing in mud near his parents.

Chronicler: "Oh! And look, here is little Zack."

Zack: "He-hey! Nobody needs to see that... ever."

Cena: (interrupting) "Wait. Can these books tell the future?"

Chronicler: "In parts. Though, just glimpses of the future really."

Cena: "Then I want to know what will happen to Shahra."

Chronicler: "Cena, you don't und-

Cena: (interrupting) "Please! I must know!"

Chronicler: "Very well... but hers is a darker tale."

Cena's book was returned to the shelves, and Shahra's was brought down. They opened it and witnessed several images of the apes torturing Shahra with dark energy from her hatchling form to her quick adult growth.

Chronicler: "Cena, you must understand, when she was taken by Heyman, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding. Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She knows no other way. And when the Dark Master returns... she will concede."

An image of a demonic wizard was shown, presumably being the Dark Master.

Chronicler: "No one can resist the temptation... not even the strongest among us."

Cena: "I don't believe that."

Chronicler: "Cena, let me tell you another story."

Zack: "Oooh, oooh, oooh! Can I pick the story this time?"

The next image on screen showed one of a small wizard being surrounded by elder ones in a temple environment.

Chronicler: "There was once a wizard, long ago, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or... could imagine."

Several images after that showed the wizard mastering several different elemental powers.

Chronicler: "At first, he mastered fire... which was odd because he was not a fire wizard. Then came ice and wind... and other abilities none thought possible. Is this story sounding familiar?"

Spyro: "It was a Great wizard... like me."

Chronicler: "The first Great wizard... In the beginning, he was encouraged... and secrets of elemental mastery were passed onto him willingly by the elders. But his power... was limitless... it knew no boundary. He consumed... everything."

The next set of images showed the wizard leaving the temple, establishing a fortress on a mountain and an army, and using that army to mine gems.

Chronicler: "When he would not stop, he was cast into exile. And from his new fortress within the mountain, he built an army... not of wizards, but of apes... and taught them to artificially harnessing the power of the gems... our life force."

Cena: "You're talking about the Dark Master..."

The next few images showed one of the Dark Master looking over a cliff edge, a pit forming within the mountain and its resulting form, and a full body-shot of him.

Chronicler: "Yes. And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundations of the mountain, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair... where the lost souls of this world could reside."

Cena: "The Well of Souls!"

Chronicler: "Created by the very beast who now seeks to escape it."

The previous tale left Cena in concern as he looked back towards the Chronicler.

Cena: "B-but you said that the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while!"

Chronicler: "Yes, but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough..."

Cena: "Then how do we stop it?"

Chronicler: "There is no stopping it. It has been written."

Cena: "Then why have you called us here? I don't understand."

Chronicler: "To ride out this storm... where you'll be safe... and live to fight another day."

Zack: "Well, that sounds pretty good."

Cena: "What about the others? What about their safety?"

Chronicler: "I fear the worst for the others."

Cena: "And Shahra? Am I supposed to sit here and do nothing, while she joins THEM?!"

Zack: "Let me field this one... YES!"

Cena: "No! You keep talking about choosing a path. But what about Shahra?

She was never given a choice. I have to try... I'm going and you can't stop me."

Chronicler: "Then... I won't. Young one, I've waited far too long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."

Cena: "I know this is not the path you would choose for me. But I have to walk my own path... and do what I know is right."

Chronicler: "So be it, Cena. I will show you the way. But you must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near... and haste will be your only ally."

Zack: "Alright then... well... uh, just so I know why I died, the plan is to wander into the land of darkness to face an army of evil creatures that will want to kill us so we can try to rescue another evil creature that has already tried to KILL US!? I'm pumped! Let's... let's do this!"


	8. This Broken Soul

The next sequence was marked by illustrations. In order to leave the scene and reach the Mountain of Malefor, Cena stood in front of the hourglass in the middle of the room. It then levitated in the air, revealing an underground passage underneath the Temple. He and Zack ventured down there, flying through the resulting tunnel towards a light at the end of it.

Cena and Zack made their arrival at the base of the Mountain of Malefor, where a harsh snow current was seen drifting its way towards the ground and flashes of purple lightning were seen in the distance.

Cena: "Zack, you don't need to come with me. I won't think less of you if you stay behind."

Zack: "No way... and miss the opportunity to live out my worst nightmares?"

Zack responded with a subdued nod before walking towards the fortress.

Zack: (to himself) "Yeah, boy... what am I saying?"

Zack then decided to catch up to his companion.

During their exploration of the fortress, the pair found themselves on a balcony, coming face to face with the Assassin once again.

Assassin: (muffled) "Mwahahahaha! Time to feel some pain!"

Zack: "Ahhhh! He wants to steal my brain!"

Cena: "Actually, he said it's time for pain.

Zack: "Really? Whew!" (quietly, to himself) "For a second there I thought I lost you, buddy."

After defeating the Assassin - again - Cena continued to explore the mountain. But not far from the summit, he found himself approaching a giant room with green crystals, candles, glowing liquid pools and a statue of the Dark Master at the end of it. This was it; he was almost there.

After reaching the exit from the room, all that remained was a short ascent towards the mouth of the mountain. Upon getting there, Cena looked down towards the pit and the streaming purple energy pouring into it.

Cena: "What is this?"

Zack: "It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair, of which we will probably never escape. But we should probably go inside to be sure."

Staying true to his word, Zack zoomed towards the pit.

Zack: "Wooooo!"

Cena: (to himself) "He's so weird."

And then, Cena descended into the pit as well.

Carefully, the pair floated their way towards ground level. Upon landing, Cena observed his surroundings.

Cena: "Where are we?"

Zack: "The better question is... what's that smell?"

They both looked ahead, and saw a purple beam casting straight through the floor ahead of them. They both approached it, but they were soon stopped by green gases bursting out of other nearby crevices.

?: "Hahahahaha! The Great whelpling!"

Once the room was illuminated, the pair got a clear glance of Heyman and various ape soldiers near him.

Heyman: "It's fitting that you should be here tonight, as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age and the failure of your pathetic race of Wizards."

Cena: "I wouldn't miss it, Heyman."

Heyman: "Then please, have a seat."

Using his scepter, he zapped a green energy beam towards Cena, causing him to flinch with weakness.

Heyman: "Hahahahaha! Foolish wizard, you are no match!"

Cena: "I've made it this far, haven't I?"

Heyman: "Yes, you have been quite elusive. Had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Shahra."

During his line, Zack zoomed towards Heyman.

Zack: "Psst! What's amity?"

Heyman: "How tragic really... that she should be the one to destroy you!"

As Heyman spoke, Shahra swept towards the scene and knocked Cena around the arena by means of a surprise attack.

Zack: "Ahhhh! The nightmare never ends!"

Cena: "You don't need to do this, Shahra."

Shahra: "Just like old times, huh Cena?"

Before she could respond any further, she edged closer to him.

Shahra: "Same as last time. Line me up with his staff."

Both Wizards circled each other for a short while, and when Shahra was aligned with Heyman's staff, she jumped above Cena and swept towards him. But he retaliated by catching her with his other hand.

Heyman: "This isn't over!"

Heyman then threw Shahra towards a nearby wall, leaving her to fall to the floor and pass out. Cena dropped his jaw in shock and a nearby ape went to approach him, ready to fight.

Heyman: "Don't touch him! The whelpling is mine!"

Heyman jumped down from the pedestal he was on with a colossal thud. Cena looked on at him with a fearful glance as he saw his opponent withdraw two large daggers from his back, ready to fight with. The ape released a guttural roar and the dragon maintained an action stance. The battle commenced!

Heyman was weakened down with nothing but melee attacks, but he didn't seem ready to give in just yet.

Heyman: "Your time is over, Wizard!"

Cena: I don't think so, Heyman

They both took action stances before making their next reactions. Heyman jumped into the air and slammed both of his daggers inches away from Cena's feet, causing the floor around them to collapse and for them to fall another floor down. Heyman's scepter also fell alone, its crystal shattering upon landing. The sight caused the ape to lower his head to the floor. Right at that moment, the Celestial Moons made their alignment, causing a brash surge of power to be hurled straight towards Cena. Heyman brought himself back up onto his feet, only to witness Cena facing a change underneath the light. Though still vague, he reacted with another guttural roar as the wizard emerged from the light with darker scales and glowing pupil-less eyes. This was the transformation to his "Dark" form.

Further combat between the two left Heyman weakened further. That left him to stop at the edge of the arena.

Heyman: "What are you waiting for, wizard? Finish me!"

There was no reaction.

Heyman: "Hahahaha! Coward! Hahahahahaha!"

Cena finally reacted with a fury attack. It first begun with two gust-like

attacks, causing Heyman to be pushed back slightly. And finally, the resulting fury revealed itself - three ripples of energy that first weakened Heyman further, then turned him into stone, and finally shattered the remains. The King was no more. Content that the fight was over, Cena flew his way back to the upper level.

Back at the top level, Shahra - now recovered from the earlier throw - approached the edge of the floor with Zack hovering near her.

Shahra: "What's happening down there?"

Zack: "Cena? You okay buddy?"

Cena then flew up into the light, still maintaining his Dark form.

Zack: "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Zack hovered back as he witnessed his form. Eventually, he returned to Shahra's side, she too showing anguish over the transformation.

Shahra: "Oh no!"

Shahra made her rush towards the edge of the light, still upset over Cena's appearance.

Shahra: "Cena, stop!"

Cena then glanced over to Zack.

Zack: "Whoa! Calm down man, it's me!"

Cena: "I... I can't..."

Shahra then leapt into the light and pushed Cena out and onto the floor nearby. His appearance then reverted back.

Zack: "Cena..."

Cena looked on at Zack with a melancholic glance; he then maintained the expression as he looked towards Shahra landing near him.

Cena: "What have I done?"

Shahra: "You're okay, Cena. You're with friends."

Cena: "I'm sorry. I... I couldn't stop."

Just then, the room started to cave in, many of the first few rocks instantly showering near its entrance.

Zack: "Uh-oh! That's our only way out!"

The rocks started to pile together as Shahra made her rush towards it.

Shahra: "Come on! Now's our chance!"

Cena: "Just go!"

Shahra: "Get up, Cena! We're not leaving without you!"

Zack: "Usually I would say ignore her, but she's making sense this time."

Cena brought himself onto his feet, but it was all too late. The falling rocks completely sealed the passage.

Cena: "Oh no... we're trapped!"

Cena, Zack and Shahra all shared grim facial expression, now that they now know that they would never escape from the crumbling mountain. But...

Chronicler: "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..."

The words expressed from the Chronicler prior to coming to the fortress stuckto his mind. Action was ready to be taken.

Cena: "Get close to me! Now!"

Zack and Shahra reacted to Cena's words, huddling tight towards him. He somehow formed a cloud of energy that soon transformed into a crystal, freezing them into place. Meanwhile, the fortress started to collapse into rubble, and from where the mouth of the mountain once was, a thick black cloud formed above it. The Mountain of Malefor was presumably no more.

* * *

**This Broken Soul**

_Oh Holy Land, Come ancient spirits,_

_Take up my hand, And guide me._

_Pull me to shore, Rivers are rising,_  
_Look in this heart, And find me._

_I've lost my way, Your voice is silent,_  
_I need you here, To remind me._

_Show me now, How to find my home,_  
_All I am, Surrender._

_Let the water Flow right through this broken soul._

_I'm by your side, Ashes still burning,_  
_I proved my worth, So tell me why._

_I've lost my way, Your voice is silent,_  
_I need you here, To remind me._

_Show me now, How to find my home,_  
_All I am, Surrender._

_Tell me that you can forgive,_  
_Bring me peace that I may live._

_Show me now, How to find my home,_  
_All I am, Surrender._

_Oh sweet rest Oh sweet rest,_  
_Find me at my home,_  
_Stay with me, Forever._

_Let the water Flow right through this broken soul._

* * *

The final scene is shown as an illustration. Zack, Shahra and Cena were all seen, sealed away inside the formed crystal in the ruins of the mountain.

Chronicler: "Young wizard, all our hope now lies with you. When you wake up, it will be a different world. But know this; you are not alone. You have allies."

The image then zooms out, and the last thing shown on screen is an armed archer making its way towards the crystal. The tale is over, for now.

**The End.**


End file.
